The Button
The Button is a large button of one solid color, a one-word label on it, and a strip to the right of it that lights up when the button is held. The button must be pressed and released at the right time based on information on the button, as well as on batteries and some indicators on the bomb. Possible colors for buttons and colored strips include: * Blue * Red * White * Yellow * Black (buttons only, not coloured strips) Possible labels include: * Abort * Detonate * Hold * Press Manual: Page 6 of 23 See Appendix A for indicator identification reference. See Appendix B for battery identification reference. Follow these rules in the order they are listed. Perform the first action that applies: #If the button is blue and the button says "Abort", hold the button and refer to "Releasing a Held Button". #If there is more than 1 battery on the bomb and the button says "Detonate", press and immediately release the button. #If the button is white and there is a lit indicator with label CAR, hold the button and refer to "Releasing a Held Button". #If there are more than 2 batteries on the bomb and there is a lit indicator with label FRK, press and immediately release the button. #If the button is yellow, hold the button and refer to "Releasing a Held Button". #If the button is red and the button says "Hold", press and immediately release the button. #If none of the above apply, hold the button and refer to "Releasing a Held Button". Releasing a Held Button If you start holding the button down, a colored strip will light up on the right side of the module. Based on its color you must release the button at a specific point in time: * Blue strip: release when the countdown timer has a 4 in any position. * White strip: release when the countdown timer has a 1 in any position. * Yellow strip: release when the countdown timer has a 5 in any position. * Any other color strip: release when the countdown timer has a 1 in any position. Striking and Solving The module will cause a strike if... * the button is tapped when it was supposed to be held * the button is held when it is supposed to be tapped. The strike is given when the button is released, and a color from "Releasing a Held Button" will still be given. * the button is released at the wrong time. The module will be disarmed when... * the button is tapped when it was supposed to be tapped * the button is held and released at the correct time Tips and Tricks The Button is a slight step up from Wires. Although it is another easy module, it can be a bit time-consuming based on the information to look up and disarming it. * When releasing a held button, you may ignore the information on the white strip as it takes either a white or red strip to release when the timer has a 1. * If you have at least two batteries on the bomb, the button is always pressed and immediately released IF the label says "Detonate" (Rule 1 of the manual is ignored in this scenario). * When giving information on The Button, only the number of batteries and any lit indicators with labels FRK and CAR around the bomb must be checked alongside. Sources Button, The